


Sun or Egg?

by ElvinaAmunet



Series: Teaching AU [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Real Life, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvinaAmunet/pseuds/ElvinaAmunet
Summary: So Arthur is definitely not an artist. As long as the kids know what it is supposed to be, why does it matter? Based on a real-life situation.





	Sun or Egg?

**Author's Note:**

> As a kindergarten teacher I find that I have to draw a lot. Fact is, I can not draw... at all. My sister will back me up on this. So I find myself drawing something and telling my students, "Okay, so this is a _____." to make sure they know what I'm drawing. The good part is Kindergarteners have great imaginations, so they generally just go with it. My sister comes in to volunteer though, and she stares at my drawings with this head tilt and confusion on her face as she tries to figure out what I drew and she just takes over drawing for me for the day because my lack of skills bothers her artistic sensibilities.

“What is that?” 

Arthur turned towards the door of his classroom at Eames’s incredulous tone. He glanced from Eames to the white board and back at Eames. Answering slowly while gesturing at the bulletin board which proclaimed that the theme for the unit was Weather and said slowly.

“A sun.”

Eames pursed his lips and continued to stare at Arthur’s drawing of a sun.  
“Are you absolutely certain that is a sun?”

Arthur arched his brow.  
“Eames, the theme is weather, of course that is a sun.”

Eames frowned tilting his head slightly to the side.  
“It looks like an egg.”

It was Arthur’s turn to frown folding his arms defensively across his chest.  
“It is a sun Eames! It looks nothing like an egg. Look, I know I’m not a gifted drawer but a sun is fairly simple to draw. Besides the students all knew it was a sun.”

Eames held up his hands.  
“Look Arthur, I’m sure because you are teaching the kids that they are smart enough to realize that the weather has nothing to do with eggs in the sky, but that is not a sun, it is an egg.” Eames says and he pointed at the board.

Arthur pinches his nose and lets out and exasperated sigh.  
“Eames…” Arthur is interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. He groans and looks at the clock and back to Eames.  
“Okay I need to go pick up the kids from recess, shouldn’t you be off working on that school togetherness mural the principal wanted?”

Eames shrugged with a smile.  
“I’ll be gone by the time you get back; I’m taking a creative break right now.”

Arthur shook his head as a small smile tugged at his lips.  
“I will see you at lunch then.” Arthur pressed a light kiss to Eames’s cheek as he headed out the door and began his trek across the playground to pick up his students from this week’s designated area.

As Arthur followed his line of students back into the classroom, he was met with excited exclamations. A clearing of his throat got the kids to remember their routine and quickly settle into their spots on the carpet, although it failed to stop them from excitedly talking with their friends. With a clear view of the board Arthur finally saw what was causing the excitement. Arthur’s suspicions that had started forming were confirmed and a breathless laugh escaped his lips as a fond smile made its way onto his face. There, beautifully drawn with every available white board marker Arthur had was a scene of a realistic sun looking sun shinning brightly over the community park.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my mom and sister for proof reading this for me ages ago. I need to watch my tenses, I tend to switch a lot so please let me know if you see something we missed. I do plan on adding more to this series but it will not be on a regular schedule or anything. Thank you for reading!


End file.
